


More Than An Explosion

by DreamingReality



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Explosions, Fire, M/M, Near Death Experience, Sign Language, human!perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingReality/pseuds/DreamingReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doofenshmirtz is bad at catching his mistakes while making -inators and Perry has an angst filled life</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than An Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the fic is a little better than the summary. 
> 
> Tw for the stuff in the tags

"And so, Perry the Platypus, behold my Coward-inator! It will make whoever it hits terrified of public speaking. If I hit Roger during the ceremony today, he'll choke up in front of everybody! Nobody wants someone who's nervous in front of crowds as their mayor. He'll lose his job, allowing me to take his place and become ruler of the entire Tri-State Area!" Heinz finished dramatically to his nemesis, who was barely listening to his monologue, wanting to get this over with so he could go home and sleep.

As Heinz went to fire his -inator, Perry broke out of his trap and lunged at Heinz, tackling him to the ground and landing a blow to his face. He reached for the remote as they struggled and fought on the ground. Heinz managed to punch Perry in the stomach hard enough to make him pause for a moment, allowing Heinz to shove Perry off of him and stand up. He hit the button to fire the machine.

"I win this time, Perry the Platypus. You lose," he laughed as Perry got up and started towards the -inator. Before he got there however, it began smoking and shaking violently. Heinz's brow furrowed in confusion and Perry backed away when Heinz said, "This...isn't what's supposed to happen." Self destructing -inators involved controlled explosions and almost guaranteed safety. Broken -inators did not.

"Get down!" Heinz shouted at Perry just before the machine exploded and sent everything in the room flying. Perry tumbled through the air before he landed on his feet awkwardly, twisting his ankle and falling down. He wasn't badly hurt, but as he looked around, the room was completely covered in thick smoke, and a few things were on fire. He didn't see Heinz. He could barely see three feet in front of his face. Perry got up, shaking. Testing his ankle, he found that he could walk on it, but it hurt like hell and he wouldn't be able to for long. He needed to find Heinz and get them out.

He limped around, not seeing his nemesis anywhere. Smoke and heat were filling the air, making it hard to breathe. He yelled for Heinz, his voice raspy from lack of use along with the poisonous air filling his lungs.

"Heinz? Heinz!" he called out again, coughing. "Heinz! Can you hear me?" he shouted. His ankle felt like it was on fire itself, his eyes were watering (though not only because of the smoke), and his lungs were burning, begging for fresh air, but he wasn't going to leave without Heinz.

After calling his name a few more times and not getting any response, Perry began to panic. Tears were streaming down his soot covered face, and breathing was so difficult he almost passed out as he frantically searched for Heinz. He couldn't be dead. Maybe he was right over there. Maybe he just couldn't hear Perry. Maybe he got knocked off the edge. Maybe he was instantly killed by th-

He heard a strangled cough coming from the corner and ran over there as fast as his ankle would allow. He saw Heinz laying on the ground, covered in ash. Perry let out a sob of relief as he knelt down beside of him to check for any serious injuries.

"What's going on? Ow, fuck. My head," he groaned and coughed again. Other than some small cuts and bruises, and maybe a minor head injury that Perry assumed caused him to pass out, Heinz seemed to be okay.

 _Explosion_ , Perry signed. _You must have hit your head against the wall and passed out. I couldn't find you and you didn't answer when I called for you. I-_ he paused and looked down. _I_ _thought you were dead._

Heinz let out a small laugh. "It'll take more than that to keep from taking over the Tri-State Area," he said, his voice hoarse.

Perry rolled his eyes and helped Heinz up. They needed to get outside before the smoke suffocated them. They hobbled out, Perry slightly leaning on Heinz for support. It was then that Perry realized he _needed_ Heinz. What happened today made him understand just how much he _really_ cared about him.

They got outside and Perry pulled Heinz in and held him tight, an action that surprised even him. Heinz made a startled sound before hesitantly returning the embrace, allowing Perry to rest his head on Heinz's shoulder. They'd been through a lot of bad situations together, and Perry had seen enough awful things to last a lifetime, but thinking that his nemesis was dead? That'd he never hear another tiring yet admittedly interesting monologue again? That was the worst. He held Heinz even tighter before letting him go and pulling back to look at him.

 _Never. Do. That. Again._ he signed, putting emphasis on each word.

"It wasn't on _purpose_ , Perry the Platypus," Heinz protested. "The wiring must've been messed up."

Rolling his eyes again, Perry shook his head and saw an ambulance and fire trucks coming towards them.

Perry smiled. It _would_ take more than an explosion to stop Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and that was absolutely perfect.


End file.
